Digimon World
Digimon World is a video game by Bandai on the PlayStation, released in 2000, about the Digimon virtual pets. It has three sequels, Digimon World 2, Digimon World 3 and Digimon World 4. The storyline focuses on a human brought to File City on File Island by Jijimon to save the island. Digimon have been losing their memories and becoming feral and the city has fallen into disarray. Your goal is to save the island by helping Digimon recover their memory and return to the city. As it came before the anime in Japan, it is very strictly based on the Virtual Pets. The gameplay revolves around raising a single Digimon from its lowest level, a hatchling Baby, up through In-Training, Rookie, Champion, and with work, Ultimate. Your Digimon partner will die with age, and return to an egg eventually, so you have to raise it again. Fans will be familiar with the sixth stage, Mega, however this game was made prior to the Pendulum series of pets, which introduced Mega level. To raise your Digimon partner, you must train it, feed it, let it rest and take it to the bathroom. The other main part of gameplay is battle. You fight the Digimon that have become aggressive due to a crisis on File Island. You begin the game with a few basic skills, but acquire more as you progress through the game. List of obtainable Digimon There are 65 Digimon in the game that your partner Digimon can become. *Fresh **Botamon **Punimon **Poyomon **Yuramon *In-training **Koromon **Tsunomon **Tokomon **Tanemon *Rookie **Agumon **Gabumon **Patamon **Biyomon **Kunemon **Palmon **Betamon **Elecmon **Penguinmon *Champion **Greymon **Tyranomon **Angemon **Devimon **Meramon **Airdramon **Seadramon **Kabuterrimon **Garuramon **Frigimon **Birdramon **Whamon **Vegiemon **Unimon **Centarumon **Ogremon **Bakemon **Shellmon **Drimogemon **Monochroemon **Kokaterimon **Leomon **Kuwagamon **Moyjamon **Coelamon **Ninjamon **Nanimon **Sukamon **Numemon *Ultimate **Vademon **Digitamamon **Monzaemon **Etemon **Metalgreymon **Skullgreymon **Mamemon **Metalmamemon **Andromon **Giromon **Megadramon **Piximon **Megaseadramon **Hercules Kabuterimon **Phoenixmon **Metaletemon **Gigadramon File City's Inhabitants The main objective in the game is to journey across File Island, locating all of the Digimon that have left File City and restore their memories. Most Digimon join the city by battling them, doing a job for them or for another reason. Every Digimon that joins the city will either open a new area of the city, like a shop or another facility, or will just patrol the city or something else. Below is a list of the Digimon that join city, where they are to begin with and what they open when in the city. *Jijimon: The leader of File City. He tells you which Digimon have joined the city. *Koromon: Runs the Green Gym on the outskirts of the city. *Tokomon: Gives items to the player at the start of the game and later gives useful information. *Tsunomon: He patrols the city, despite the fact his little power. *Botamon: Just lives with Jijimon and repeats his speech. *Tanemon: First owner of the Meat Farm. When Palmon takes over, she'll sit in a flowerbed. *Yuramon: The city's local rumour spreader, who tells rumours which mostly are true. *Agumon: Located in the Native Forest. After being defeated, he opens the Item Bank. *Palmon: Located in the Native Forest. She expands the Meat Farm. *Kunemon: Loctaed in the Native Forest. Opens the south area of the city. *Coelamon: Seen in the Coela Point. Opens the first Item Shop, later seen in the clinic. *Betamon: Seen in the Tropical Jungle. Helps open the Item Shop and later builds a fountain. *Centarumon: Guards the Amida Forest. After being outrun, he joins the city and opens a clinic, becoming the city's doctor/dentist. *Tyrannomon: In the Ancient Dino Region. Opens the local restaurant and serves burgers. *Meramon: Located in the Lava Cave at the back of Drill Tunnel. Joins the restaurant and serves curry. *Unimon: Located on Mt. Panorama, but injured. After being cured, he constructs a building for the Item Shop. *Patamon: Located in Gear Savannah. Goes to work in the Item Shop. *Biyomon: Located in Gear Savannah. Goes to work in the Item Shop. *Greymon: After reaching a certain point in the game, Greymon will attack you in File City, wanting a street lamp. After being defeated, he constructs the arena. *Bakemon: In the graveyard in the Overdell Graveyard. Patrols the city. *Piximon: Located in the Tropical Jungle. Sells the Training Manual in the Item Shop. *Kabuterimon: Located in Beetleland. Helps run the Green Gym. *Kuwagamon: Located in Beetleland. Helps run the Green Gym. *Etemon: Hides in the big tree in the Native Forest. He's kicked out of city, and sells Golden Bananas at the Digimon Bridge. *Ogremon: After defeating him in Great Canyon, Freezeland and Drill Tunnel, he joins the city and patrols it. *Shellmon: After saving him in Great Canyon he joins the city, he makes a newspaper stand. *Whamon: After you save his home in Freezeland from Ogremon, he becomes a ferry. *Leomon: After finding his tablet in Drill Tunnel, he joins the city and stands in the Birdra Transport. *Birdramon: Located in Great Canyon. Opens up the Birdra Transport and becomes a plane. *Veggiemon: Located in Tropical Jungle. Takes over the Meat Farm. *Monzaemon: Located in Toy Town, as a costume. You need a Numemon to use him. After saving Toy Town, Monzaemon will sit at the back of Jijimon's House, hanging on a peg, lifeless. *Kokatorimon: Located in the Misty Trees. Builds a statue in the city. *Ninjamon: Located in Native Forest. Talks about certain items in the Item Shop. *Numemon: Located in the sewers of Factorial Town. Makes a secret item shop in the basement of the Item Shop. *Andromon: Located in Factorial Town. Just stands about in the city. *Giromon: Located in Factorial Town. Sets up a Request Machine, but it freezes the game. *Penguinmon: Located in Freezeland. Opens a curling rink in the arena. *Angemon: Located, frozen solid, in the Ice Sanctuary. He is Jijimon's advisor. *Garurumon: Located in Freezeland. Works in the restaurant. *Frigimon: Located in Freezeland. Works in the restaurant, selling ice cream. *Gabumon: Located in the Misty Trees. Helps Drimogemon in the Treasure Hunt. *Devimon: Located in Infinity Mountain. Helps in the secret item shop. If anybody knows he's there is unknown. *Vademon: Located in Mt. Panorama. Works in the restaurant and sells weird alien food. *MetalGreymon: Located on Infinity Mountain. Helps in the arena. *Monochromon: Owns his own shop in Great Canyon. Helps in the Item Shop. *Airdramon: After getting 50% in the city's prosperity, Airdramon will bombdive and attack you. Defeat him and he joins the city's arena, as a fortune teller. *Mojyamon: Located in Freezeland. Helps in the secret items shop. *SkullGreymon: Located in Grey Lord's Mansion. Battles in the arena. *MetalMamemon: Located in Factorial Town. Joins Penguinmon in the curling rink. *Mamemon: Located in Mt. Panorama. Sells Super Disks in the secret item shop. *Nanimon: Locate him five times in five different places and he'll join the Item Bank. *Megadramon: Located in Infinity Mountain. He stands outside the arena, just bragging. *Digitamamon: Located in Infinity Mountain. Works in the restaurant, cooking egg meals. *Drimogemon: Located in Drill Tunnel. Opens the Treasure Hunt. *Elecmon: Located in Gear Savannah. Starts up the electricity in the city. *Sukamon: Located on Trash Mountain. Joins the city, but dislikes the toilet. *Gekomon: Located in Gecko Swamps. Battles in the arena. *ShogunGekomon: Located in Gecko Swamps. Sells cards, items and other stuff for merit points. *Myotismon: Located in Grey Lord's Mansion. Battles in the arena. *Seadramon: Located in Dragon Eye Lake. Hosts as a ferry to Beetleland. *Cherrymon: Located in the Misty Trees (doesn't look like his original form). Trains your Digimon and gives information. Category:2000 computer and video games Category:PlayStation games World ja:デジモンワールド